Conversations
by aemroxs
Summary: Danny's parents want to know about Danny's life for the past few years as Phantom. Post PP.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

_Post PP. This takes place immediately following it._

Danny had just saved the world and then revealed himself. His parents were shocked, who wouldn't they just found out their son is half-ghost, but they came up and embraced him.

"Danny, you're a hero!" His mom exclaimed, "But now young man you need to come with and you three also." She had pointed to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Danny's parents led the way and the crowd parted to let the Hero Danny Phantom/Fenton by. Danny was so consumed by what was going to happen next with his parents that he missed Valerie's smiling at him, he would have to deal with it later.

After what seemed an eternity to Danny his parents lead them to an isolated area and sat down. Danny and the other's followed suit, now was the time for what Danny had dreaded most since becoming a ghost: telling his parents everything. At least they had already accepted him they just wanted to know more and Danny was going to have to, even though he really didn't want to.

"Alright young man, tell us everything like how you became a ghost and why you protect the town and why we never figured it out." Maddie said, Jack was nodding his head in agreement. Now everyone had there eyes on Danny, he thought at least it was only his parents he had to explain to right now.

"Well Mom, Dad you know how 2 years ago I was in the lab with the portal and I had 'the accident,'" Maddie and Jack were now wide eyed, "It's just like Vladdies isn't it, you got blasted by the portal." Jack responded quite intellectually for him. "Yes, Dad and I know you guys are going to ask, yes it did hurt but it doesn't matter now. When I stepped out of the portal Sam and Tucker looked at me like something was wrong and I ran to a mirror and saw 'phantom' for the first time then I collapsed and when I woke up you guys were all around me at the hospital, remember that." Danny ended.

"Yes we do and I was so scared I remember Sam and Tucker coming upstairs so panicked that I knew something happened…….wait you already saw your ghost half when you stepped out of the portal, that's not what happened to Vlad," Maddie said shocked.

"Well I'm thinking with the amount of ectoplasm that went through me caused the change to happen immediately. So after the hospital stay when we went home I kept having huge problems, like oh say falling through the floor. I'm still shocked now of you three saw it when I went through the living room!" Now everyone was laughing it was funny to imagine there son falling through the living room.

"The first month was definitely the hardest. I had a hard time controlling the powers and luckily I had Sam and Tucker to help me."

"It was really funny Mrs. Fenton he would just start sinking and we had to make sure no one saw," "Tucker it was NOT funny, I felt so bad. Danny edited the story some, I was the one that told him to go in the portal. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam dropped her head here, even though she loved Danny's powers she still felt bad for him having this hard life.

"Oh Sam, honey, don't worry about I think it was destiny." Mrs. Fenton added smiling, she really didn't want Sam to feel bad. "Now Danny go on with your story it really is interesting and I'm starting to wonder how Jazz found out, not that it surprises me."

"Alright Mom, so I was at the first month. Well I didn't see any ghost come out of the portal till the day dad took us down there to ramble about his equipment (sorry dad). Two ghost came out and I sorta sensed it with my breathe, cold air comes out when a ghost is near. So as Dad talked and didn't pay attention I fought the ghost, won, and sent them back to the ghost zone."

"It was so cool, he hardly took anytime at all and Mr. Fenton didn't even notice it was funny actually." Tucker added. Now everyone was laughing at Jacks obliviousness.

Danny continued, "So the next day when you guys were trying to figure out if Jazz was a ghost, which was funny and ironic (this earned Danny a glare from his sister), a ghost came out and attacked the school. She was the Lunch Lady and she controls meat. She was hard for me to fight at first since I still hadn't gained control over all my powers, but when dad threw that Fenton Thermos I got it to work and I saved the day. It was a great feeling and from then out I decided I was going to use these powers for good and become what every kid dreams of: a superhero."

"Wow Danny! You are some kid, my proud of you kid, Maddie I need some Fenton Tissues" Jack said slightly teary-eyed. Maddie handed it too him then waved her hand for him to hush.

"Alright Danny, now that we know why you're a 'superhero,' I want to know how Jazz found out now." Maddie asked since this was one of the questions she really wanted to know, since her daughter could find out why couldn't of she. Her motherly instincts felt off since she hadn't discovered the truth sooner.

"Well I wasn't very careful with making sure Jazz wasn't following me and she saw me change. But she didn't tell me for a few months, I really owed her big."

"Awe, Danny. You don't owe me you save us all the time. Mom it wasn't really like that, I was being my normal prying self and wanted to get to the bottom of it. It happened during the period when we had that 'consular' which was a ghost." Jazz added, proudly she really was extremely proud of her little brother.

Jack had finally recovered from his tears and wanted to know so much, but one question he really wanted the answer to. "Danny, why did you let us shoot at you and hunt you? What if something would have happened, I know a few times I did get in a few shots?"

"Well Dad it was a risk I was going to take, I know it was really dangerous but I was afraid of the alternative. It sounds really stupid now but I was scared you wouldn't accept me." Danny added slightly ashamed that he had ever thought that of his parents.

Maddie was shocked, "Danny how could you ever think we could do that your our boy and we love you no matter what, Ok since Jack is right I want to apologize for all the times I nearly got you."

"Mom, Dad I love you guys and thank you so much, so anything else you want to know."

Suddenly there was a loud snore from the corner, making them all jump. Tucker had fallen asleep it had been a long day, but no one else was tired they were too caught up with the 'interview'.

"Danny why don't you tell them about everything Vlad did" Jazz and Sam said at the same time. It was a subject that both of them thought was the most important to cover.

"What about Vlad?!?" Jack and Maddie both yelled looking very angry. Then they glared at Danny they wanted to know what their 'friend' had done.

"Well this is the bad thing. I guess I'll start with the reunion. Vlad was trying to kill dad by using other ghost and I sensed them and went to investigate when I ran across a strange and very powerful ghost. He beat me and I woke up later in bed, I thought it was a dream at first because Vlad told me I was dreaming. So I just forgot it but then at the party Vlad got me to go get a gift for dad. Ha what a lie.'

"I went to his lab where I was tricked and captured so I couldn't use my powers. That's when Vlad revealed himself for what he was: a monster. He wanted me to join him and I said never. Then he left to overshadow dad. I'm sure you all remember. I got free thanks to the Dairy King, yeah dad he was really there. Then I used blackmail to get Vlad to stop, told him I reveal him and it worked.'

"From then on Vlad and I were constant enemy's he kidnapped me a few times and you guys aren't going to like this, but he cloned me." His parents eyes went wide, they couldn't believe it their poor boy being used like this. Danny put up his hand to stop his parents from saying anything. He wanted to tell them about Danielle.

"He made several clones, most of them failed. One of them though is great, and I really care for _her._ Yes Vlad made a female version of me, her name is Danielle but she likes to be called Dani. She is amazing and I want you guys to meet her someday. But that's all I want to say about that for now." Danny said with finality.

"Danny, your life has been amazing. We've missed so much and I know its going to take awhile but you will tell us about all the ghost fights but right now I say its enough. You like tired, go to bed. All of you." Maddie said looking at Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Jack.

The four went off to bed. Maddie was in deep thought. Today had been a crazy day, she learned so much and wanted to know more, but now they had always. She finally went to the sleeping area and looked at her son, who was in deep sleep. He was a hero and always would be. Danny Phantom her son who she will never doubt again.

_And that's all for now, I might do a sequel. __I did this story since no one has done one on right after Phantom Planet._

_Also Challenge: __write a Post PP tale where the Fenton's want to know all about Danny's adventures.___

_Thanks for reading my first fan fic I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
